Don't Mess With A Big Brother
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: Dreagorn, son of Faragorn, a half dwarf, half skin changer is pulled onto a quest by a meddlesome wizard and is ultimately having his temper tested by an idiot dwarf king, two meddling brothers and a hobbit. 3 OC's an a whole lot of 'What the hell' Shapeshifter AU!
1. Chapter 1: Into the past

_"Varenanth, sword!" Dreagorn yelled, throwing a sword to his younger brother._

_"Thanks!" He called, slashing at an orcs neck._

_"Where's Varin and Villin?" He called._

_They'd been on a hunting trip when they were ambushed by orcs, Dreagorn, being the oldest, naturally became the leader and took to attacking the first warg scout before it could alert the rest of th pack _

_"Headed into the trees with their bows!" Varenanth replied, ducking under an orcs blade._

_Varenanth, the second oldest, was the tactition, he planned a path through the orcs to make it to the trees._

_'Almost there.' He thought as he gritted his teeth and ran, sliding through an orcs legs, stabbing it in the back._

_"Varenanth, come on!" Dreagorn screamed._

_"Coming!" He yelled as he scrambled off the ground._

_As Varenanth spun around to slash at another orc he felt a blinding pain in his back and chest. Looking down, he saw the point off an orcs sword protruding from his chest._

_"VARENANTH!" Dreagorn felt his world crash down on him._

_"What happened?" Varin asked from up ahead, he'd ushered his twin further along before calling back to Dreagorn._

_"Keep running, head to the mountain! I'll be right behind you both." Dreagorn said._

_Varin looked uncertainly at Dreagorn. _

_"Go! Now!" He ordered and Varin turned and ran._

_Dreagorn dodged another blade that was aimed at his neck and stabbed an orc in the stomach. All he saw was his little brother on his knees, still trying to fight._

_"Varenanth, I'm coming little brother." He called, fighting off the last few orcs._

_"Don't. Hurt. My. Brother." He growled through gritted teeth as he slashed at the orcs, making his way to his brother and falling to his knees in front of him._

_"Varenanth, no, no, don't leave me." He whispered, hugging his brother, pressing his forehead against Varenanths._

_"You did good... big brother." He said softly, blood trickling from the corner off his mouth._

_"No, no, no, no, Varenanth, please don't go, there's still Varin and Villian, they need you." He pleaded._

_"They have an amazing big brother, they have you Dreagorn, go. I'll be fine. Tell them I love them. I love you." Varenanth breathed._

_"Varenanth." Dreagorn whispered, feeling Varenanth slump against him. "I love you too brother." He pressed a kiss to Varenanth's brow and got up from the ground._

* * *

_Varin ran through the gates after his brother._

_"You two, stop, who are you?" A guard shouted and the two stop, Villin clinging to Varin._

_"Varin and Villin, sons of Faragorn, brothers of Varenanth and Dreagorn."_

_"What are you two doing here?" He asked, kneeling down infront off the two._

_"Our brothers Dreagorn and Varenanth, they're in the woods, fighting orcs, we were out hunting." Varin gasped._

* * *

_Dreagorn ran through the woods he could see the mountain gates in front off him. 'Varin, Villin, please be alright.' He thought._

_He stopped running as he passed the gates, looking around frantically for Varin and Villin. _

_"Dreagorn!" Twin cries came and two small bodies were hugging his waist._

_"Varin, Villin, you're alright." He kissed the top off their heads._

_"Where's Varenanth?" Villin asked._

_Dreagorn hugged them tighter, tears leaking down his face._

_"He didn't make it did he?" Varin asked._

_Dreagorn knelt in front off them and pulled them into a small embrace, feeling Villin's shoulders shaking and Varin's tears on his neck as they both cried into his shoulders._

_"I tried." He whispered. "But he was already dying. I couldn't do anything."_

_He felt his tears stream down faster, he was vaguely aware off a few guards that watched the three off them._

_"It's not your fault." Villin whispered to him._

_"It's not." Varin agreed._

_"I'm sorry." He said._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dreagorn!" Varin called from the front door of their shack.

"Yes Varin?" Dreagorn asked.

"Help Villin with his sword fighting, I gave up about ten minutes ago." He said.

"He is more into books and tatics than actually fighting you know." Dreagorn sighed before turning away from the kitchen table and leaving the daggers he was cleaning on the table. "Touch the daggers and you know what happens." He warned.

Varin nodded and left the door.

"Hey Villin, come here." Dreagorn called as Villin was struggling to perfect a new combinations of thrusts and parrys.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Dreagorn stood behind Villin and straightened his shoulders.

"Okay so you swing it more of an angle, like this." He guided Villin's arms. "And then turn the blade." He moved.

"Take a step back with your right foot." Dreagorn moved back with Villin.

"Thrust under."

"Swipe, slash and block." Villin followed Dreagorns orders.

"I love you little bro." He said, ruffling Villin's hair. "You got it now. You just had to step back at each block. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Villin said, hand running through his hair.

* * *

"Dreagorn."

"Gandalf, what do you want?"

"I was wondering, if you and your brothers wanted to come onto a quest." Gandalf asked as Varin and Villin appeared from inside.

"I heard the word quest." Villin said curiously.

"Ahh, Varin, Villin, where's Varenanth?"

The boys face's dropped. "We sent you a letter Gandalf, Varenanth was killed in an orc ambush, two _years _ago." Dreagon said with a pained expression.

"I am sorry, for your loss, all off you."

Varin and Villin both wrapped an arm around Dreagorns waist.

"Now what was that about a quest?" Varin asked.

"Ah, yes, a quest to retake Erebor."

"Erebor?" Dreagorn asked.

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, is in need for a few more companions, and I offered to find a few, five too be exact. I expected, that it'd be the the four off you, and another off my friends."

"Well, what do you say boys? Do you want to go?" Dreagorn asked the two twins.

"Oh Mahal yes Dreagorn!" They cheered.

"Cool now get packing." He ordered playfully. "Bring all the weapons we can carry and dress appropriately." He smiled.

The twins ran into the house, a few crashes were heard and Gandalf gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm surprised your letting them go." He said.

"We spend too much time here, I found lone orcs and wargs prowling around, it's time we moved anyway."

"Well, you'll have to head to the Shire. That's where the last member is."

"A Halfling?" Dreagorn asked.

"Yes. You may know his mother. Belladonna Took."

"Ah, yes, of course you'd pick a took Gandalf." Dreagorn said before turning towards the door.

"Yes, well, I'll wait for you to get ready and we'll travel together." Gandalf said.

"Knowing those two, they've packed for me already." Dreagorn said with a chuckle.

"Oi! Dreagorn, come and get your stuff!" Varin called out from a window.

"Coming!" He shook his head. "See what did I tell you." He gave a wide smile.

* * *

"Dreagorn, son of Faragorn, at your service." Dreagorn said, bowing at the door.

"Varin,"

"And Villin,"

"At your service." The twins said in unison.

"Ah, welcome. Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said courteously.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your home Master Baggins." Dreagorn said politely.

"Dinner's right through there. You'll see a few dwarves there already."

"I wonder who they are?' Villin asked, nudging Varin.

Varin, Villin and Dreagorn hung their coats on the hooks on the wall and left their weapons next to their boots.

"Who are you?" A gruff dwarf with tattoos asked.

"Dreagorn, son of Faragorn." Dreagon introduced.

"Varin,"

"And Villin."

"Sons of Fargorn, brothers of Dreagorn and Varenanth, at your service." The twins said.

"Dwalin, son of Fudin, at yours." He eyed the twins suspiciously.

"They're harmless... most off the time." Dreagorn said, leading the twins to an empty space near the table.

"Behave." He warned, giving them a warning glare.

"We will." They chorused as Dreagorn balanced three plates on his arm, one for himself, the other two for the twins.

"They your younger brothers?" A dwarf asked.

He nodded.

"I'm Nori." He said, holding out a hand.

Dreagorn managed to shake his hand without dropping the plates.

"Dreagorn. Gandalf said he was tasked to finding five members for this quest, he came to me and by brothers." He explained as both he and Nori made their way to where the twins were. Emphasis on were. The twins were not in their seats.

"Oh Mahal, this is sad." Dreagorn muttered and he looked at the empty chairs, leaving the food on the table.

"Varin! Villin!" He called, looking around the room.

"In here brother!" Varin called through a doorway.

He walked in to find the twins in what looked like a game off cards with two other dwarves.

"Can't you two keep away from the cards for five minutes." He complained.

"Come on, it's just fun. Remember when we had fun, together, as a family." Villin said.

"The last time I had _fun_, you know what happened!" Villin shrunk back at his brother's tone.

"I'm sorry Dre, we just don't like seeing you like this again." Villin said.

"Whatever." He shook his head. "Don't pull my share off the money into this okay, you lose, always when you play." He growled. Villin nodded and turned too Varin.

"Oi, give Dre his share off money before we lose it." He nudged his twin.

"Whatever." Varin shrugged, handing Villin a small pouch.

"Who are your friends?" Dreagorn asked, looking at the two dwarves sitting opposite off the twins.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili." The other said.

"At your service." They chorused and Dreagorn smiled.

"You're just like these two." Dreagorn said. "I'm Dreagorn, the two terrors older brother. Pleasure to meet you."

"I like your name." Kili said. "It's cool."

"Thank you Kili." He thanked.

* * *

Dreagorn was driven nuts by the singing off the dwarves, the plates he had to dodge were driving him mad.

"Mahal!" He shouted, ducking another plate.

He ran to the shelter off the dining room and sat in a chair in the corner.

The dwarves had finished washing up, stacking and keeping the dishes.

Three sharp raps against the hobbit's front door cause the merryment in the hobbit hole to cease.

"He's here." Gandalf muttered.

The company gathered around the the door as Gandalf opened it.

"Gandalf!" A dark haired dwarf said as he walked through the door. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way." He surveyed the four new faces about too be added to the company."Twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been that mark on the door."

"There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago." Bilbo spluttered in indignation.

"Yes there is, I put it there." Gandalf said, somewhat guiltily. "Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader off our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Dreagorn froze somewhat in mid stare, this was the King.

"So this is the hobbit." He critizied. "Tell me Mister Baggins, do you have any skill in fighting, sword or axe, what's your weapon off choice."

Bilbo stammered an answer about having skill in 'conkers' before turning two Dreagorn and the twins.

"And who are these three?" He gave the twins a once over before eyes stopping on Dreagorn.

"Dreagorn, son of Faragorn."

"Varin,"

"And Villin."

"At your service."

The three gave a low bow.

"I have seen you before." Thorin said, gazing back at the twins.

The twins glanced at Dreagorn.

"We're part off the hunting parties in Ered Luin, Your Highness." Dreagorn answered, Varin and Villin moving behind him.

Thorin nodded then turned too Gandalf. "I thought you said you'd get five members for this company." He asked.

"Yes, I know I did, but it seems our fifth member, cannot join us, you'll have to go without Thorin." Gandalf said.

"Why?" Thorin tilted his head to look up at the wizard.

"He is dead." Dreagorn said from behind Thorin.

"And how do you know this." Thorin asked, turning.

"Because he was my brother." Dreagorn said. Varin and Villin glanced at each other before grabbing one off their brothers arms each.

"Dre.." Villin said, trying to deter Dreagorns stare from Thorin.

"Come on." Varin tugged at his arm.

"Sit." They ordered, leading him to the dining table. "Stop trying to pick a fight with everyone okay." Villin said softly. "I know you miss him, we all do." He looked at Varin. "But we need you to stay focused."

Thorin watched as the twins led their brother off too the dining room.

"You'll have to be careful Thorin, they aren't like the rest off this company."

"What off their shifts?"

"The twins are wolves. Dreagorn, I do not know, from what his parents have told me, he has never shifted since he was but a child." Gandalf said.

"Why not?"

"He fears his shift." It was one off the twins who answered Thorin's question. He hung back, light from a nearby candle casting shadows, his green eyes sparkling and dark hair falling over the side off his face.

"Ah, Master..." Gandalf tralied off trying to figure out which twin it was.

"I'm Villin Gandalf." Villin said. "My brother, never wishes to use his shift, but if you become a threat to me and my twin, or him, you will awaken it." Villin warns, looking at Thorin. "I'll be with Varin and Dreagorn." He said, walking away.


End file.
